Celos y Consecuencias
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: El hacker ha besado a su piojo...¿Que hará Neuro? "Como se atreve a poner sus manos sobre su propiedad. Ella era su sirviente. / Todo ocurre 3 años después de los eventos del anime. / NEURO X YAKO (T)


Habían pasado tres largos años desde que Neuro había desaparecido después de cerrar la puerta del infierno y salvar el mundo.  
Yako había vuelto a su rutina en la agencia, dado que sabía que si el demonio regresaba querría que todo siguiera como antes de su partida. Godai había dejado de aparecer por la agencia, ocupado con otro de sus trabajos y Yako no había vuelto a ponerse en contacto con él, no queriendo incomodar al rubio, a pesar de que lo echaba de menos.

Su fama de detective seguía en aumento, seguía apareciendo en los casos gracias a la ayuda de Sasazuka, quien la dejaba investigar a su lado. Había aceptado algunas entrevistas pero se congelaba en su asiento cada vez que le preguntaban por la desaparición de su "asistente". Yako no sabía que inventarse así que intentaba cambiar siempre la conversación.

Desde la ausencia de Neuro, la joven detective había empezado a consultar y a quedar con el hacker de la policia, Higuchi.

El chico estaba más que contento de contar con la ayuda de la detective y muchas veces desayunaban juntos (Haciéndose cargo Higuchi de la factura de la comida de Yako) y conversaban de muchos temas, consiguiendo pequeñas sonrisas por parte de la joven.

Higuchi sabía que la joven escondía mucha tristeza por la desaparición del demonio, a pesar de que lo intentase esconder. El chico había notado las miradas de la joven al "asistente", y sabía que ella lo amaba pero estaba claro que el demonio no sentía lo mismo, al menos no de la misma manera que lo hacia Yako.

Él quería ayudarla pero no sabía bien como, hasta que el demonio volviera a hacer acto de presencia, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, además de estar a su lado. Miró a la joven distraídamente, había cambiado tras tres años.

Su cabello había crecido, más brillante y sus facciones eran más adultas, con unos labios llenos y que Higuchi había soñado con probar.

-Yuuya?-La voz de Yako lo devolvió a la realidad-Estas muy callado

-No es nada, Yako- Habían decidido llamarse por sus nombres, aunque se le hacía raro escucharlo de sus labios. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Te preguntaba por el caso-Comentó la chica señalando unos documentos con el dedo, los delitos ciberneticos no eran lo suyo por eso le gustaba preguntar al chico sobre su opinión y juntos habían solucionado un par de casos.

Después de dar unas charlas y revisar más documentos, los dos jovenes se encaminaron al departamento de la detective. Cuando su madre le comunicó que no iba a volver, Yako vendió la casa y se mudó a un pequeño departamento, más cercano a la agencia. Lo había decorado con los policías y su amiga Kanae.

Los dos caminaban bajo la luz de las farolas, no se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, por lo que el hacker se ofreció para acompañarla, a lo que Yako bajo la mirada sonrojada pero asintió.

Un par de ojos verdes los observaban desde lo alto de un edificio.

Yako juntó los pies nerviosa al llegar a la puerta de su edificio. Sus ojos observaron la figura del hacker, la luz le daba encima de la cabeza, enfatizando los rasgos de su rostro. Era guapo, pensó Yako, eliminado ese pensamiento enseguida, queriéndose dar de golpes. ¿Por que pensaba esas cosas?

-Yako

-Si? -Lo siguiente que notó fue los labios de Higuchi sobre los suyos. Un beso que duró unos instantes y luego el chico se alejó, disculpándose y marchándose, dejando a una Yako confusa.

Los ojos que la observaban se entrecerraron, molesto por lo que acababa de ver.

Vio a la chica subir a su departamento y el demonio bajó hacia el techo del edificio.

Neuro había vuelto al mundo humano, sabía que había pasado tiempo, pero no se esperó encontrar que su piojo había cambiado, y le molestó verla con aquel hacker humano. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a resolver misterios, se agrandaron al ver como aquel odioso humano tocaba a su piojo, su sirviente.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en que su sirviente encontrase pareja, ese pensamiento nunca había pasado por su mente.

Apretó los dientes, furioso al ver que su sirviente no alejó al humano de ella. Neuro sintió como algo se revolvía en su interior y su cuerpo se movió solo, saltando hacia el edificio donde vivía ahora su sirviente.

"Se iba a enterar" Pensó el demonio, sonriendo.

Yako tiró el bolso y el abrigo sobre el sofá, tirando de los tacones fuera de sus pies doloridos y los dejó por el suelo. Se dirigió a su cuarto encontrando la ventana abierta de par en par.

-No recuerdo haberla dejado abierta...-Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y la cerraba. Dio un pequeño gritó al ver la persona que se reflejaba en el cristal-I-Imposible..

Se volteó lentamente, no pudiendo creer que en verdad sus ojos estuvieran viendo la figura de Neuro en su techo. La figura le sonrió y los ojos de Yako comenzaron a llorar.

-¿N-Neuro?

-Ha pasado un tiempo esclavo nº 1-Su voz llegó a sus oidos, demasiado sensual, demasiado tiempo había pasado desde que Yako había escuchado aquella voz.

-C-cuando? Por que no?-Las preguntas se agrupaban en su voz, no sabiendo que quería preguntarle primero. No había terminado cuando ya lo tenía frente a ella, demasiado cerca. Podía oler su esencia y los detalles del verde de sus ojos.

-El que quiere preguntar soy yo-Contestó Neuro, observándola desde más cerca. Había crecido unos centímetros, sus ojos habían perdido algo de color y los ojos del demonio recorrieron sus nuevas curvas. Era más femenina ahora.

-Por la evolución? Los casos siguen viniendo...Tendrás nuevos misterios pronto..-Comentó ella y tuvo la intención de enseñarle alguno de los informes que tenía en el salón pero no estaba preparada para lo que Neuro hizo a continuación.

Su mano enguantada la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que había extrañado tanto...que la hacían perder la coordinación de sus piernas...

-No necesito casos todavía...parece que te ha ido bien en mi ausencia

¿Era rencor lo que notaba en su voz?

-Porque...me enseñaste bien-Su voz temblaba por la cercanía del demonio

-Parece que también te has juntado con otras compañías

-Godai-san dejó la agencia y entonces...Sasazuka-san me ayudaba a colarme en las investigaciones...también tuve ayuda de Yuuya..

-Yuuya?-El agarré en su mentón se intensificó.

-Higuchi-san...

-Parece que el piojo se ha vuelto muy cercano a la basura-Comentó Neuro, notando como se revolvía algo dentro de él al escuchar el nombre del hacker de los labios de su piojo. Sus instintos le alertaban del peligro, si su piojo se iba con otra persona no podría seguir utilizándola para resolver sus misterios.

Realmente se estaba engañando a sí mismo, no iba a dejar a Yako irse con nadie que no fuera él. Solamente él podía estar con Yako, ella había sido suya desde el momento en que la había encontrado en su habitación, con aquel misterio rodeándola.

No iba a dejar que nadie le arrebatase a su piojo.

-Neuro...me...duele-Su agarré en su mentón se había intensificado y le había dejado unas pequeñas marcas por la presión. Neuro se sorprendió por el rumbo que le habían llevado sus pensamientos. Le había hecho daño a su piojo.

Yako tembló cuando su asistente le tomó el rostro con las manos, pasando los labios por las marcas que le había dejado. Yako abrió los ojos como platos, pensando que aquello era otro de los muchos sueños que había tenido en aquellos tres años. No podía creer que le estuviese besando el mentón con aquella calidez.

El corazón de Yako dolía, ella estaba enamorada de Neuro desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no había sido capaz de demostrarle sus sentimientos. A pesar de los años que habían pasado y de que había recibido muchas declaraciones, nunca pudo olvidar al demonio.

En su mente aparecieron los recuerdos del beso de Higuchi.

Neuro quedo impactado cuando las manos de Yako lo apartaron de ella, alejando su cuerpo un par de centímetros. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la detective

quien lo miraba con miedo, a pesar de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

El demonio recordó el beso que se habían dado su sirviente y el hacker en la calle, Yako tendría tales sentimientos por el chico que por ello se había apartado de su lado?

-Ne-euro...

El demonio gruñó, saliendo un pequeño gruñido de su interior. No iba a dejar que Yako se fuera.

Se movió rápidamente, tomando las dos muñecas de Yako y estampando sus labios contra los de la chica de manera hambrienta. Sin dejarle opción a queja, tomando lo que quería de ella.

"Sus labios son suaves" Pensó Neuro mientras movía los labios, buscando una respuesta en Yako, quien seguía pensando si en verdad estaba en un sueño o se había dado un golpe con algún objeto romo...no había manera de que Neuro la estuviese besando..

-Ne-e-El demonio volvió a la carga, besandola con fervor, sin dejarle un momento para respirar. Quería eliminar cualquier rastro del beso del hacker de sus labios, solo podría pensar en él cuando tocase sus labios.

Yako tembló ante tal beso.

Neuro separo sus labios unos milímetros para observar el rostro de su piojo.

-E-Estoy soñando..?-Preguntó con voz pastosa, perdida en su fantasía.

-Crees que esto es un sueño, piojo?

Neuro sonrió maleficamente pensando en lo inocente que era su esclava. Juntó sus labios de nuevo, pasando las manos por su cintura y acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Podía sentir las curvas de sus pechos contra su traje azul.

-Aun crees que estas en un sueño? -Murmuró contra sus labios.

Yako negó con la cabeza, moviendo las manos, apoyándolas en el pecho de Neuro, buscando un punto de apoyo. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero aquel cuerpo era real, Neuro estaba allí, con ella.

-Yako-La llamó y ella lo miró. Su rostro afilado la miraba seriamente, con aquellos ojos hipnóticos clavados en sus pupilas, buceando en su interior. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, los ojos de ella centrados en los labios del demonio.

"¿Por que era tan actractivo?"

Las manos de Yako apretaron la chaqueta de Neuro y lo utilizó de apoyó para elevarse y juntar sus labios con los de él. En un primer momento no hubo respuesta de Neuro pero no tardó en sujetarla y profundizar el beso.

Su beso se volvió intenso, las manos de Neuro recorrían el cuerpo de la joven, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras Yako se sujetaba de su cuello, intentando ganar una lucha de lenguas que sabía que iba a perder.

Neuro la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde la dejó sobre las mantas, colocándose sobre ella, tomando el control de nuevo.

Las ropas empezaron a estorbar, volando por la habitación. Primero la chaqueta y chaleco de Neuro, haciendo sonrojar a la chica, quien no pudo evitar tocar su piel. Neuro la dejó, moviendo sus manos por su pecho, sus músculos...

El demonio también se divirtió quitando las ropas de la joven, dejándola con un bonito conjunto de ropa interior azul.

-Ohh, que tenemos aquí...-Sonrió al ver como sus pechos desbordaban las copas del sujetador. Paso los dedos por encima de la piel, colándose por debajo de la copa, rozando su sensible pezón.-Has crecido Yako

Yako enrojeció por el comentario y gimió cuando las manos traviesas del come misterios masajearon sus pechos.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos a medida que el demonio iba descubriendo puntos sensibles en el cuerpo de la detective. Sonrió, bajando las braguitas por sus largas piernas, dejándola a su merced.

Sus labios probaron el misterio de su intimidad, ya humeda y receptiva. Neuro degustó de aquel misterio con más ganas de lo habitual y se prometió a si mismo degustarlo con calma.

Yako gimió cuando lo sintió presionar contra su entrada. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes.

-Neuro...

-Voy a entrar, Yako

Ella asintió, pasando las manos por su espalda y hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Él se introdujo dentro de ella, apretando sus muslos con las manos, sin moverse para que se acostumbrase a su tamaño. Yako gritó y le arañó la espalda, curvando su cuerpo, sintiendo como un calor la invadía de cintura para abajo.

-Neu..ro..-Gimió contra su oreja. Este se movió lentamente en interior, no podía ser suave, él no sabía que era eso y simplemente se guió de su instinto. Yako siguió sus movimientos, gimiendo y buscando sus labios.

Neuro la besó.

-Estas apretándome Yako...-Gimió contra sus labios, moviéndose más rápido.

-Neuro...

El demonio salió de ella y la colocó boca abajo, tomando su cintura y volviendo a penetrarla sin descanso. Yako gimió por la nueva postura y usó sus manos para soportar el peso. Neuro abrió sus piernas y pasó una de sus manos por su cintura para apretar uno de sus pechos.

Ambos gimieron.

Yako observó el techo mientras Neuro dejaba pequeños besos por su cuello. Había descubierto aquel lugar y no había parado desde que lo había descubierto. Le gustaba la sensación de su piel.

-Vas a quedarte en el mundo humano?

-Hasta que descubra el misterio definitivo-Sus manos acariciaron sus pezones-No dejaré que te alejes de mi Yako

-No me dejarías hacerlo-Sonrió la detective jugando con uno de los mechones de Neuro

-Eres mi sirviente

-Lo sé

La mano juguetona de Neuro se movió por su intimidad y introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior. Yako gimió, su cuerpo estaba sensible por lo que su caricia fue mucho más intensa.

-Neuro...-Se quejó Yako, gimiendo ante su toque

-Me aseguro que sabes tu lugar

Yako le besó en los labios.

-Hasta que encuentres el misterio definitivo

Neuro asintió contra sus labios. Aquello era una escusa, pues ahora que era suya, no la iba a dejar escapar. Pero se sentía rendido por lo que la abrazó contra su cuerpo y dejó que el sueño los llevase juntos a otro mundo.


End file.
